In the modern information society, there are a lot of kinds of portable memories, such as portable HD, USB-disk, MP3/MP4/MP5, digital camera, and mobile phone, which have been applied widely in daily lives. In such portable memories, there are a mass of information including personal information and business secrets. In order to protect such information, it is necessary to do some encryptions.
At present, there are several kinds of available encryption solutions, for example, partition encryption, access control, data encryption and the like. Among them, the data encryption is the highest level encryption. The method of the data encryption includes: encrypting, by an encrypting chip, the data from an interface of a portable memory; and storing the data into the portable memory in its encryption form, the data can't be accessed if the encrypting chip doesn't get a correct key, and the data can't be accessed even if the portable memory is decomposed. Obviously, in order to read data from the portable memory, it is necessary to input a correct key.
In the prior art, there are following ways to inputting a key into a portable memory, the key is used to encrypting the data stored in the portable memory.
One way is fingerprint input having a high safety level, but having a high cost.
Another way is logon software input operating based on Operating System(OS); this way has following advantages, including low cost, convenient in use, but this way significantly depends on the OS and thus results in incapability of accessing information in a HD during booting up the system.
Another way is to input a key by means of some logon key entities provided by a product, such as USB key and RFID key, which has a high safety level and is convenient in use, but has a high cost. Further, there is a possibility for user to lose the key entities.
During realizing the embodiments of the present invention, at least one inventor finds that there are problems in the above-mentioned prior art, such as dependence on OS or high cost. Therefore, there is a need to design a novel encrypted portable memory device, to overcome at least one problem existing in the above-mentioned prior art.